Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Rescue Mission/Act One
The Valiant is in position with the Waverider next to her. On the bridge Colonel Tyson activates the shipwide. All hands this is your Captain speaking we're about to go into the 29th century I know this is a bold mission but one of our citizens have been taken captive by the Temporal cops that keep the timeline safe and secure, we've done everything in the last few hours we've faced down the Borg, Der'kal and the Empire we're ready for this Tyson out Will says as he deactivates the shipwide. Typhuss looks at him and nods. All right let's bring it Jaden signal the Waverider we're ready to depart Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console and reports. The Waverider is signaling their ready Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at him. Tyson turns to Lieutenant Hakim. Carmen engage the deflector Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her at the engineering console. She nods and inputs commands into the console. Energizing the matrix, emitting tachyons in the lower bandwidth Commander Gomez says as she looks at her console. Sinclair looks at her console. Sensors show no unusual subspace activity Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Gomez goes to work again. All right, switching to the secondary bandwidth, nothing, maybe if I try alternating the frequencies Commander Gomez says as she looks at hner console. Sinclair's console beeps. Colonel, there is an energy fluctuation directly ahead of us, it is the subspace distortion Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. He looks at Lieutenant Hakim. Manny take us in Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. The Valiant enters the subspace distortion along with the Waverider. Shake rattle and roll Sinclair looks at her console. Power levels are down to sixty seven percent Lieutenant Sinclair says as she turns to Colonel Tyson. Gomez goes to work on her console. Compensating with auxiliary power Commander Gomez says as she inputs commands into her console. Then several showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and the tactical display area as coolant vents from it, Admiral Kira goes to it quickly and caps the coolant off then all is calm. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Devon. What's our position? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He looks at his console. We're 2.5 lights-years from our current position and we're in the 29th century Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console then turns to Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at his nephew and then at Lieutenant Devon. Well we are here, but we don't where Sara is says Typhuss as he looks at Will and Lieutenant Devon. Will looks at him. Lieutenant scan for a hair bow with a isotopic signature Will says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Devon gets to work on it as Typhuss looks at him. Space is big, how are you going to find Sara like that says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Devon reports. Got it bearing 232 mark 837 distances 14 light-years away at maximum warp Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at both the Admiral and Colonel. Typhuss suggests the slipstream drive. If we use the slipstream drive, we can get there a lot faster says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Agreed Jaden have the Waverider dock into the port 302 bay Manny fire up the slipstream drive and engage Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Both officers nod. Aye, sir engaging slipstream in 3, 2, 1 Lieutenant Hakim says as he counts down. The Valiant surges with energy and enters the corridor. Meanwhile on a timeship Sara is strapped down to the chair in the interrogation room when Braxton walks into the room holding a padd. Are you ready to talk about the whereabouts of your team? Braxton says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I will never tell you that Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Either you tell me by choice or we'll have to restore to drugs Braxton says as he gets up and looks at her and walks out of the door. Sara thinks about her choices. The Valiant is traveling through the slipstream corridor. In the tactical display area Will is looking at it when Typhuss walks over to him and asked about a plan. So what's the plan? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I've been thinking if we're dealing with a timeship we'll need a way of getting the jump on them Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That isn't going to be easy, they have technology more advanced then ours says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We've overcome tough situations before Will says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at him as he walks back to his chair. Meanwhile Sara is injected with drugs that will get her to tell what Braxton wants to know. Now tell me where did your team go? Braxton says as he looks at her. She looks at him. To the 18th century Sara says as she looks at Braxton. He looks at one of his officers. Dispatch a team to the 18th century Braxton says as he looks at her. She nods and goes get a team to send to the 18th century. Why were you in this century? Braxton asked as he looks at her. She explains why she and the Legends were in the 29th century. We found a anachronism here in this century Sara says as she looks at Braxton. Bridge to Captain Braxton an officer says over the com. He responds. Braxton here go ahead Braxton says as he speaks to the com. Sir sensors have picked up a Daedalus-class battlecruiser emerging from slipstream an officer says over the com. He leaves the interrogation room as Sara is loopy from the drugs being pumped into her body. The Valiant approaches the timeship. On the bridge Colonel Tyson gets up from the chair. Range, forty thousand kilometers Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at his console. Tyson looks at Lieutenant Devon. Jaden? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him then looks at the viewer. He looks at his console. Too much shielding around the interrogation room she's in, I can't get a lock Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and then turns to both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Colonel Tyson looks at Hakim. Manny get us closer Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Manny. He inputs commands into the helm console. Braxton walks onto the bridge and sees the Valiant approaching them. Damn they know how to ruin my time ready a torpedo Braxton says as he looks at the weapons officer. On the bridge Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Sinclair. Target their shield generators, stand by phasers Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. She inputs commands into the console then reports. Colonel they've launched a torpedo Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Tyson looks at her. Shields to full, brace for impact Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his crew. Then lights start flickering. Someone's accessing our tactical controls, our shields are down Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Will turns to Lieutenant Hakim. Evasive maneuvers Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim. Manny inputs commands into the console. The Valiant moves to port the torpedo punches a hole in the hull. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and tactical display area as the ship shakes hard. Sensors are offline I've lost Ms. Lance Lieutenant Devon says as he inputs commands into the console and reports. Then another shower of sparks erupts. Manny get us the hell out of here now reverse course Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim. He nods and inputs commands into the console. On the bridge of the timeship one of the officers reports. The Starfleet vessel has fallen back Captain the officer says as he turns to Captain Braxton. He smirks.